Razan Orchid
Razan orchids are strange beings that, despite heated discussions among many magi, cannot be classified as either animals or plants. They move about walking on their petals or using their vine-like arms to climb, always searching for the best spot to put their roots down. Usually such a spot will have plenty of sunlight and some water nearby, though sometimes an orchid also ends up in the kitchen. When the warmth of the hearths lead these companions astray, they must be guided elsewhere. Based on this, some magi conclude that their eyes pick up on a different spectrum of the light. This would give a Razan orchid more information on temperature rather than visible light. For those less interested in science, this simply means that one should be aware of traveling orchids until they settled down. At night these companions retreat to sheltered spots, curl in their tendrils and close their petals around their bodies tightly. If an orchid feels threatened they will produce a sweet scent that addles an assailant, leaving the foe feeling obliviously happy and disoriented for hours. Due to many people becoming addicted to this state of artificial contentment when these creatures were first discovered, strict regulations had to be enforced. Egg This violet egg resembles a flower that has yet to bloom. Hatchling These hatchlings are tiny, and as such can go missing quite easily. Fortunately, Razan orchid young spend all of their time sleeping, and soaking up the sun. As they have not grown enough to move far, these orchids remain in the gardens for the most part. These little hatchlings often group together, and can easily be mistaken for flower buds. It is unlikely for Razan orchird hatchlings to be harmed, however. Even the youngest hatchling can produce a strange scent that makes any enemy disinterested. Adult It's an amusing sight when strangers come to the castle and encounter these creatures. There are countless wonders to behold at The Keep, which attract many visitors, who are often surprised. A person may sit comfortable on the grass, watching activity unfold, to be startled when what seemed to be a flower suddenly unfolds and begins to move. These companions move incredibly slowly, and can take hours to reach their destinations. Once a Razan orchid has chosen a place to rest, it is impossible to move. Once asleep, these companions twine their roots deep into the earth and are nearly impossible to waken. As one might assume, Razan orchids get their nutrients through the earth, and love to be watered. Additionally, Razan orchids will stretch their long necks out with surprising speed and snap up any passing insects. This is a useful skill, particularly in the warmer months, and is greatly appreciated. Many magi create gardens and fountains to lure Razan orchids near. In the wild, these companions can only be found in the Razan jungle, where they are just one example of the many exotic creatures to be found there. Despite some people wishing to introduce these orchids to their gardens, Razan orchids refused to live anywhere but the jungle or the castle. Slowly but surely, they would make the long trek back, though it would sometimes take them months. Magi ensure that such actions are no longer practiced, and these creatures flourish on their own. Breeding Additional Information * No. 339 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: September 20, 2012 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, Munin * Description: Munin, Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Plants